Return Of A Legend
by sheep261
Summary: A once loved hero was shamefully shunned away by friends, but after years of solitude, he has decided to come back, and get his revenge
1. The Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of its affiliated companies including, but not limited to, 4Kids, The Pokemon Company, Game Freaks, or Cartoon Network.

The Decision.

It was a sunny evening in the middle of Autumn, with a fine, light mist developing over a certain mountain not far from Pallet Town. The view from the top was simply jaw dropping for an ordinary person; the sky was a deep colour between the mix of orange and red, with the Sun half way down

However, one person in particular didn't find it amazing at all; to him, he had just found it to be normal, although, he had been living on this mountain for a while. The man in question was youngish, about in his mid 20's, and it was obvious that he had been far from civilisation for a while, due to the messy flop of hair, which was cut at irregular angles. On his body was a pair of dark-blue jeans, accompanied with black trainers. Although to someone else, it was so cold up on the peak of the mountain, they would have to wear multiple layers, but to this man, he was wearing a black t-shirt which was tight on his body, alongside a blue jacket.

Looking out at the sky, our hero's mind was flooding with all sorts of ideas and emotions, and they were so much that his hands had turned white due to how hard he had been grasping the rock. Taking in a deep breath, he took his hands off the rocks and began flexing them to allow the blood to circulate back threw them. He knew that now was the time, and all the pain and hurt that had been caused to him was about to be justified. A slight smile formed on his face when he thought about this, but it quickly disappeared when he grasped onto the necklace around his neck, with the name of a person; someone he once loved, but had gotten rid of him just like the others,

Turning away from the sky, he made his way over to a cave, which was about a 5 minute walk, and returned to see a huge group of pokemon were all surrounding a fire, chattering to each other. But as soon as they heard his footsteps, they all shushed quickly and turned towards the entrance. Just looking at his face, they knew something was going to happen, so they all listened patiently.

"It has been 10 years" The man spoke; his voice was clear yet it sounded like a young teenager. "We have had many adventures when we have been away; some good, some bad, some amazing, some horrifying that we wont be able to forget." As he said this all the pokemon were nodding along to what he had to say.

"However, I have decided that it's time for us to return to everyone. By now, they probably won't remember us, and that is why now is the right time. We are going back to Pallet; its time to see a new friend again." He said, and they pokemon knew that he was finished, and they are shouted in their voices on their agreement, before they started getting ready.

After 5 minutes of gathering everything and putting it away, the young man gathered up his bag, which on inspection had multiple pokeball's with him, and he returned all of his pokemon back to their respective pokeball, apart from two; a bird which was waiting by the cave entrance, with it fluttering its wings out and preparing for the flight, and a other pokemon who was hiding in the shadows.

"Come on now" the hero said, pulling out a different pokeball, which was obvious to recognise due to the mark on it. "I know you don't like going in it, but I think now is the time to do it. Can you do it for me, just this once?" He asked, almost pleading. The hidden pokemon did nothing for a while until a bright light came from it and hit the person. Getting up from the floor, our hero smiled, before returning the pokemon back to his ball. The move was a signal to each other saying whether or not to do something. Placing the ball back in the bag, he made sure he had everything before he made his way out of the cave, where the other pokemon was waiting silently.

Getting onto it's back silently, the man uttered 3 words silently. "Pidgeot, Pallet Town", and with that the bird cried out and took off, flapping it's wings to gain some altitude, as well as to get away from the mountain. Eventually, the young man decided that it was time, and with a gentle pat on the back, he clung on as the bird began to close in its wings and began to free fall through the sky, gaining so much speed it managed to break the sound barrier,

Due to this quick descent, the pair was at the base of the mountain instantly, and they began to glide through the sky; the evening had turned into a royal blue, and a person on the ground had to use binoculars to actually see the pair in the sky at all.

Pallet Town was the same as it had been when he had last visited; the same small houses, all illuminated with their lights; completely different to goldenrod city. Getting off pidgeot's back when they arrived outside a certain professors lab, he returned Pidgeot back to his ball and walked up the door and sharply knocked on the door 3 times, before waiting for an answer.

If the night was silent, which it wasn't due to the chirping of the birds, you would of heard the shuffling of feet and the odd mumble, before the door was swung open by an ageing man, who had more wrinkles on him, alongside tired looking eyes.

"I'm sorry there young man, but I'm not accepting any new trainers at the moment, please come back in the morning." And with that he began to close the door, but before it was fully shut, a foot was stuck inside, preventing it from shutting.

"I'm not here for a pokemon Professor" The man said, before he looked up at the man. "I'm here to have a talk with you."

Looking into the man's eyes, the professor instantly knew who those eye's belonged to, and he began to shake uncontrollably.

"No, it can't be…." He said, with his words beginning to tail off. "How are you alive? We thought you were dead. Never mind that, come inside" The old man ushered, and the man accepted, before walking in, with the professor looking out to see no one was looking, before closing the door.

"How have you been Ash?"


	2. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of its affiliated companies including, but not limited to, 4Kids, The Pokemon Company, Game Freaks, or Cartoon Network.

Professor Oak was by the kitchen making himself a cup of tea while getting Ash a glass of water when he asked him if he wanted anything to drink. However, though nobody could see it, inside the professor's mind his thoughts and emotions were flying all over the place. One second Oak was feeling relived and happy that Ash had returned, he had missed him greatly. The next he was angry that Ash didn't even bother to call him at once and ask how he was and then he was sad, as he couldn't imagine what could of happened to him.

Rubbing his head and smoothing out the ever increasing number of wrinkles on his head, the professor grabbed both glasses and shuffled to the table. Placing both cups on the table, the duo silently sipped at the drinks, though both were thinking different things. Oak was thinking of a way of trying to ask Ash what he had done on his journey, but he didn't know what to say in case of angering him. Ash on the other hand was thinking that if the professor didn't ask him a question any time soon, he was going to leave and do what he had to do.

Moments passed and both of them were twiddling the thumbs, before Ash began to get up from his seat, before Oak asked a question.

"Why Ash? Why did you leave?" He asked, looking up. His face was trying to look angry, but his voice betrayed him, filled with sadness and sympathy. "Why did you have to leave so suddenly? It broke my heart when you left…"

_*Flashback*_

_A once younger professor began to make his way to his laboratory, while letting out a huge sigh. Filled with stress and anger, the past couple of weeks had been truly life changing and to be honest he wanted the once quiet life back._

_Placing his key in the door, he opened it and went inside before closing it gently then proceeding to make himself a cup of tea. In situations like these that always made him feel better. Once the water was boiling the professor made his way to his fridge and took out a bottle of milk before he noticed a letter on the table addressed to him._

_Puzzled by this he put down the milk took the letter before sitting down and read what it said._

_Dear Professor,_

_As you know the past couple of weeks have been truly life changing for me and I don't feel like the same person anymore. Ever since those events two weeks ago mostly everyone around me has changed towards me and I don't think I can cope with that. That is why I have decided to leave Pallet and my friends...to make them happy, as well as me. If I don't manage to speak to you again I thank you for everything you have done and the great adventures you have told me to go on. If you look out into the garden. You'll notice that my Pokémon are gone, don't be alarmed though, I have taken them with me so at least I have some company._

_- Ash._

_"Oh Ash" The professor said, hot tears running down his face as he read the letter. Why was it always the good people that had to be picked on and tossed aside like they were nothing? The professor began to cry softly as he read the letter, not knowing what to do. After crying for a good 10 minutes the professor got up and went to his safe and opened it before depositing the letter in their in case it was needed again._

_*End Flashback*_

Ash was silent when he heard the professor recap of that fateful day, Ash could remember it so clearly. He was exactly like the professor when he was writing the letter, he was filled with sadness and was crying his eyes out that he had to leave his home. But now he had changed, he wasn't the weak boy he was then. No, he was much emotionally stronger. He wouldn't cry at the slightest thing anymore.

"Professor, I'm so sorry for what I caused you on that day." Ash said as he twiddled his thumbs. Inside the feeling of guilt was rising inside him. Did he mean to cause the professor to feel like what he did that today? He didn't mean to, but looking back at what the professor just said...well Ash was having second thoughts.

Both were silent for a while, not knowing what to say at all. However, Ash decided to break the silence. "I didn't want to go you know." He said, not looking at the professor, preferring to play with his fingers, which Ash knew was a sign of nervousness. "It was just after the events that had taken place I couldn't cope with it anymore." He said before proceeding to tell Oak what had happened.

_*Flashback*_

_Ash was walking down route 1 after returning home from Sinnoh; although he had lost to Tobias he was feeling proud of his Pokémon for beating Tobias's Darkrai and that was all he wanted. After a 20 minute walk he could see the outskirts of the town, and Ash couldn't keep his excitement of returning home away at all. Running all the way home, it only took him 5 minutes to get home, before he rushed inside._

_"I'm home..." Ash began to say but he was stopped by the monster cuddle he was getting from his mum, as she rushed all the way from the kitchen to give Ash a hug._

_"There's my little champion! How are you? Have you been eating enough? You look thin? Have you been changing you pants all the time?…" She said with the questions continuing on and on with Ash only being able to give a mumble for each answer. Eventually she let Ash go and turned back towards the kitchen where wonderful smells of home cooking began floating through when Ash realised that his stomach was rumbling._

_"Hehe, looks like someone has missed some food." Ash joked patting his stomach before turning into the kitchen and looked at the feast on the table which was fit for a king. There was mountains of food everywhere. "OH MY GOD!" Ash shouted, and he rushed to the table and picked up his plate before pilling on food after food on it ignoring the look from his mothers face._

_"At that moment I thought everything was going fine. There was no trouble at all. I was happy at last, the defeat to Tobias was far gone from me and I was too busy shoving food into my face. " Ash said letting out a little chuckle before proceeding on with the story._

_Ash was laying in his bed, looking out at the stars while Pikachu was snoozing at the foot of the bed. Inside Ash he was thinking of what he could do next as he had done everything there was possible and he felt sad. He began to think that his journey was now over. Looking over at Pikachu, Ash let out a small smile. He knew that his adventures weren't over. As long as he and pikachu were together new ones would keep on popping up._

_Ash woke up to the heat of his bedroom,and he instantly thought that it was just the duvet on him that was making himself hot. However, as soon as he kicked it off, he noticed straight away the heat became more intense. Opening his eyes he saw the flickering of the fire and instantly his heart was pumping away. The feeling of death and fear was running through him. However, the fear for him was replaced of the fear of his mum so he scrambled out of the bed to get to his belt._

_"Buizel! I need a Water Gun attack quickly!" Ash shouted as he threw the ball and out came the sea otter who started spraying water at a high pressure around the door._

_"Mum!" Ash shouted as soon as the fire was gone and he stared running along the hall. Adrenaline rushing threw him with the mixture of horror. If anything happened to her, he could never forgive himself…_

_Getting to her door, Ash started pounding on it while screaming, trying to grab her attention. Ash had Buizel instantly use Water Pulse, which cleared most of the water out of the room. Rushing over to his mother who was on the floor, Ash began to feel the hot prick of tears that were forming on his face when he saw his mother. all of her clothes were burnt right through, with multiple holes everywhere on them, but here body was the worst. Most of her body was black, although her face was strangely fine, with a few small blisters forming._

_"You're going to be ok mum" Ash said, the tears falling down his face, while hugging his mum tightly. "We're going to get help for you." he said but Delia slowly raised her arm and placed it on Ash's cheek. "You were always a bad liar you know Ash..." She said with a sad smile. "Just let me tell you this..." She said, before coughing loudly. "I want you to promise me that your going to look after yourself and your Pokémon for the future OK?' She asked, her voice getting weaker by the second. "I promise, Mum." Ash said, the tears still falling down his cheeks. "Thank you…" She said, before her eye lids began to flutter before closing, and her body slumped to the side. Ash began to cry into her body, not believing what had happened._

_*End Flashback*_

"So that's what happened on that night. " Ash said and when he went to scratch his nose. He felt the wetness of his cheeks and realized he was crying. Just thinking about that night always made him sad, and now was no exception.

"I always think back to what I could of done to change things but inside I know that it was my fought all along." Ash said. The professor just sat there, tears rolling down his face as well. He had heard briefly of what had happened, but he never heard the full story.

"I feel so sorry for you Ash but what actually happened? Why did you leave?" Oak asked. Ash just looked up at him and gave him a thin smile. "Heh, you won't believe me when I say this."

_Author Note: Wow, it's so nice to see people actually liking my first chapter! In this chapter, I would like to say a special thanks to dracken from Cheyenne for proof reading this for me. Thanks Girl!_

_Also, thanks to the people that have reviewed my story, and yes this is my first ever fanfic so in my opinion its not really good, but oh well._

_I'm busy up till Thursday this week, a its my birthday on Thursday (woop!) so lot's of family business to do. So this means chapter 3 is on hold, but whether I get a chance I'll be making it. A little summary of the 3rd chapter: Ash recalls to Oak what made him actually leave 10 years ago, before Ash prepares to set off on his revenge Adventure._

_Thanks, sheep261_

_P.S. I've got some good ideas for new pokemon for Ash, but some suggestions as well please maybe?_


	3. Good To Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of its affiliated companies including, but not limited to, 4Kids, The Pokemon Company, Game Freaks, or Cartoon Network.I do not own Pokemon, or any of its affiliated companies including, but not limited to, 4Kids, The Pokemon Company, Game Freaks, or Cartoon Network.

Professor Oak was waiting for Ash to carry on with his story, so he took another sip of his drink whilst pondering what could of been the reason for his departure? Was so shocking that Ash said he would not believe him? Oak couldn't think of a reason that would do that.

Ash on the other hand was thinking how to explain it to Oak. It was so hard to explain it as the trauma he had experienced at that time he had blocked it all out from his mind, so it was only after a couple of years he was able to mentally piece it all together again. So after a brief minute if silence Ash finally spoke after a heavy and sad sigh.

"You see professor, the group of people involved in this made me feel terrible and worthless." Ash said with a sigh, before he got up and began pacing around the room. The stress of remembering what had happened 10 years ago was making his emotions being mixed. One moment he was really pissed off, the next he was quite sad at what happened, to being angry again.

"I can remember the first day so clearly; the people, the location and even the bloody words!" Ash said, his voice filled with venom, with him gripping the chair so hard his knuckles had turned white, while at the sane time Ash wanted to physically break something due to the amount of pain he was caused.

"Calm down Ash." Oak said, getting up and placing a comforting hand in his shoulder. "Why don't you sit down and tell me what happened " he said, gently guiding Ash back to his chair. Sitting down, Ash looked up and gave Oak a weak smile. "Thanks professor. Just remembering about what happened gets me worked up. Let's start from the beginning then shall we?"

**_*Flashback*_**

_Ash walked away from the cemetery whilst looking up at the sky. It had been 3 weeks since the fire and to be honest he was coping quite well. All of his friends had been supportive to him, helping him out with the house and other activities to keep him busy. He would of liked to have spent more time with his mum today, but his friends had asked to see him specifically to explain something to him._

_It was a simple note pinned to door when he first woke, just saying for him to meet here at 3:00 PM sharp. Ash had just looked at the note and who had signed w=it, before shrugging and throwing the paper in the bin._

_The time was now 2:55 and Ash figured out that he might as well make himself comfortable for what was gong to happen. However, he was not expecting his friends to be waiting there for him already. Ash looked at all of his friends, noticing that Brock, Gary and Tracy weren't to be seen at all._

_"Hey guys." Ash said giving a huge smile to everyone. " What's the big-"_

**_*SMACK*_**

_Before he could even finish his sentence, Dawn's hand had struck his cheek hard, and had physically sent Ash spinning around the room with his hand clutching at his face. Ash was both shocked and surprised at what had just happened, especially from the friendly girl he had once travelled with._

_"What…what was that for Dawn" Ash said looking at her trying to see what he could of done to have caused such a reaction for her to slap him._

_"You know what that was for you bastard," she snarled, before tying to hit him again only to be stopped by the others. It was clear to Ash that she was shaking but he couldn't be sure whether it was from being sad or just pure anger._

_"What? What did I do?" Ash said with his voice filled with sadness. He was beginning to get scared by everyone now for whatever reasons they where mad at him._

_"Come on don't act like an idiot Ash." Max said pushing his glasses back up his face. "Haven't you realised that since we have been hanging around since your mum died, more of us have been getting hurt."_

_"What? That's what this is all about? It was only the odd stumble…"_

_"Odd stumble? Bullcrap. We tried not to show it, but all of us have been seriously hurt when we were hanging around you. Look!" Max said lifting up his sleeves at the same time. All down his left arm was multiple of scratches. "This is the same on my other arm. Does this look the odd stumble to you Ash?"_

_"But, it was…"_

_"NO IT WASN'T A BLOODY STUMBLE! Just look at me!" said May who had just appeared around the doorway. Everyone's attention went to her and they could all see the massive cast on her right leg. "This wasn't just a stumble Ash. I broke my leg. Can you even imagine the pain I'm in?" she said, before making her way over to the nearest chair where she sat down, putting her crutches next to her._

_"But I don't understand. You just slipped…" Ash mumbled trying to make sense of the situation. Were they right? Was he to blame for the injuries they had gotten recently. "I need to be alone for a bit." He mumbled out before running out of the room and up the stairs, before locking himself in his room._

**_*End Flashback*_**

Oak just stared at Ash, confused by what he had just heard. Was all of this true? When he spoke to May, Max, Dawn and the others they had seemed fine and where trying their best to help Ash, so how could of they changed so rapidly in such a short time?

"I'm sorry Ash but I don't understand. I knew about them getting hurt but I don't understand why they were blaming you. Can you explain this please?" the professor asked, tilting his head slightly waiting for Ash to respond.

"Yes. At the time professor, I didn't understand what they meant as well. All I could think of was the odd trip or stumble whether we went out." Ash said, looking out of the window before looking back at Oak. "However, it wasn't after I had left that I begun to figure out what was happening. You see, doesn't it seem strange that when you are walking down a side path by a road that you suddenly trip? When I started thinking about it, I realised that most of the incidents were similar to this. May on the other hand was the final piece in all of this. We were out in the field having a race when I heard her cry out with the crack following shortly after. At the time, I thought she must have tripped over a hole but, when I revisited the site not long after, I saw that there was no hole just nothing." Ash said, before shaking his head. His friends had turned against him for something that wasn't his fault. At least he knew that he might have some friends out there.

Oak on the other hand was simply shell-shocked by this revelation. "I… I don't know what to say Ash. So you are implying that someone was behind this then?" Oak asked, and all he was given was a grim nod of the head. "Do you know who did it then Ash?" he asked, trying to find out the last details.

"Unfortunately not. I searched high and low but I found nothing."

"Hmmm… Actually, you never got to why you left did you?" Oak said, before shutting up in order for Ash to speak.

"Ah yes that's right. Lets see, it was only a couple of hours after my friends that..."

_***Flashback***_

_Reflecting in the events that had happened earlier on, Ash felt that he needed to owe his friends an apology for what had happened. He never wanted to cause any harm to them at all, so he felt that apologising was the way to start._

_Right at that moment he heard the doorbell ring, so he picked himself downstairs mentally thinking to himself that once he answered this he would go over and see his friends._

_As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of a fist coming straight at him and that was all he remembered as he blacked out, apart from 'on the same cheek as well…'_

_Ash woke up to the sight of all his friends in the living as well as their parents. Straight away, he guessed that this wasn't going to be good, and his fears were proven right when Norman spoke first._

_"You're a pain in the arse, Ash, you know that?" He started his face red with fury and rage. "We all let our kids go on adventures with them and ultimately you lead them to danger. So why do you have to continue it still!" he shouted, with his wife putting a hand on his shoulder to calm himself down._

_"Norman…. I'm sorry for what I have done. I never wanted to cause my friends any danger. I'm truly sorry…" Ash said, not knowing how to finish off the sentence._

_"Sorry? I don't give a crap if your sorry you little prick!" he snarled at Ash. "All of us have come to an agreement. You are going to pack your bags and your going to leave tonight. No if's, no but's. If we... no. If I see you here tomorrow I will personally hunt you down and pay. Understood?" He said with his face right next to Ash's before pulling away._

_"Leave? But… but I don't know where to go. Come on guys, help me out here." he said, almost pleading to his friends when he said the last part of the sentence. However, all he was given was the same cold and stony looks from his friends._

_"Guys…" Ash said, with his pulse racing on, quickening by the second. "Please don't do this to me.." he pleaded._

_"No Ash. No more help." a feminine voice said. Ash looked around and saw that it came from Misty. "We've helped you so many times in the past, and not once have you repaid the favour. So now, you're going to repay all of us." She said before heading past him and walked out of the door. The other followed suit until Ash was left alone. It was only when everyone had fully left that Ash felt the whole scale of the situation, with the silent tears raining down his face._

**_*End Flashback*_**

"The rest as you know is history professor. Once I had gathered up my pokemon, I left straight away, not wanting to see this place again. Until now that is." Ash said, giving out a sigh. Suddenly, he got up and stretched before heading to the door. "Professor, do you mind if I send my Pokémon out for a bit of air?" Ash said, hand ready at his bag. Light of the morning was beginning to flood threw the windows. Did I really go on for that long period of time? He thought.

"Sure Ash. I might as well have a look at your Pokémon as well. For evaluation of course" the professor chuckled whilst getting up. Fishing for the keys in his pocket, he eventually found them and unlocked the door. They were both greeted to a strong gust of wind.

Walking out into the open space, Ash pulled his bag around and with about 6 pokeballs in each hand, he sent out all of his Pokémon in quick succession after replacing the balls. All of Ash's Pokémon begun to stretch out without having to worry where they where as they all recognised this place within a heartbeat. Oak looked out at the Pokemon, amazed at how powerful they were.

Pikachu who ran straight up to Ash and jumped on his shoulder, while Blastoise, Floatzel, Crawdaunt and Glalie went over to the lake area and relaxed while swimming about. Venasaur, Meganium, Torterra, Tauros, Snorlax, Donphan, Toarkoal went over to the to the meadow are and begun to doze in the steadily growing sun.

Pidgeot, Heracross, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor all instantly went over to the tree and made them selves comfy. Charizard, Typhlosion, Sceptile, Infernape and Garchomp all made their way in front of the tree and begun sparring with one another.

The only remaining Pokémon was… Totodile who was dancing in between everyone.

"Um Ash, not trying to be rude or anything but why hasn't totodile…evolved?" Oak asked, completely confused.

"Ah good old Totodile." Ash laughed. "He's the only odd one out unfortunately. He refuses to evolve yet, as he is waiting for the right moment."

"Ah I see. All of your Pokémon are looking good, but I can't help but wonder that someone is miss-" Before Oak could finish, a sudden shadow was above him and seconds later, he was enveloped in a purple goo.

"Ah yes. Hello there Muk." Oaks muffled voice said, before he crawled himself out of Muk's body. Muk just gave a huge smile at Oak, before he made his way back. Ash on the other hand was on the floor laughing. It had been a long time since something had made him laugh like that before. Calming himself down, he gave Oak a good smile.

"Now professor, would you like to see my latest additions as well?" Ash asked, and without waiting for an answer, he reached into a side pocket in his bag and brought out 15 more balls before chucking them in the air. A Gengar, Espeon, Tyranitar, Smeargle, Gardevoir, Flygon, Milotic, Drifblim, Hippowdon, Gallade, Krookodile, Scrafty, Eelektross, Braviary, Haxorous all surrounded Ash, with the professor just looking with his mouth wide open.

"Um professor, you might want to close your mouth or you're going to be catching some flies soon." Ash said, with Oak instantly shutting his mouth.

"Ash… when did you catch these Pokémon?" Oak asked, amazed at the power they were emitting.

"Well, when you're shunned by your friends, travelling is your best option I'm afraid." Ash said. "The Gengar and Tyranitar I knew once when I was travelling a while ago, but the others are all new friends to me."

Oak was amazed at how calm Ash was. It was amazing to see, with it also being obvious that he had close bonds with all his Pokémon.

"Actually Professor I have a favour to ask of you. While I'm here can you look after my Pokémon seeing as I'm only allowed the usual 6, but can you also give me a new pokedex in the name of…Red. Red Satoshi." Ash asked. He wanted the new pokedex because if he was asked by one of his former friends to look at it, they would know instantly who he was.

"No problem Ash. In fact, I was going to say the same thing to you as well, but you beat me too it I suppose." Oak chuckled before heading inside. He returned 5 minutes later, with a new updated pokedex in hand and passed it to Ash, who bowed his head in acknowledgement.

The duo stood silent in the field just looking at the Pokémon. However, unaware to them was a murkrow sitting up top on the roof, silently observing them until it stretched out its wings and flew away.

"So Ash, what's your plan now?" Oak asked, although he probably knew what Ash was going to do. He did not just come here for a little chat; he wanted to go after his friends.

"Well, I thought I would head up to Pewter for a bit before challenging the gym again." Ash said, before looking at his watch, "If I leave now, I might get there before 3 which will give me enough time to consider what to do next" he said, before signalling over to 6 of his Pokémon. The rest of his Pokémon understood, as Ash had told them before that if this time did come, certain Pokémon would be chosen.

Infernape, Typhlosion, Smeargle, Flygon and Gallade made their way over before Ash returned them to their balls, except Pikachu who was staying on his shoulder.

"Well, I better go now. Thanks for seeing me Prof. It was nice to finally speak to someone again. I'll be in touch." Ash said, hugging the professor briefly before setting off down the path around the house before turning right into the direction of Viridian.

"Bye Ash" Oak muttered, wiping away a solitary tear before heading inside, leaving Ash's other Pokémon outside.

(Skip to mid-day)

Oak was sitting inside the living, sipping a cup of tea with the TV on, but his mind wasn't on the TV at all but on Ash instead. He was anxious to hear from him again, but he was also a bit scared at what was to come as well. Different variations of images appeared in his mind, and he was so oblivious he did not hear the slight creak behind him at all.

The last though Oak had was before he was knocked unconscious by the assailant behind him was _'Is Ash going to be ok?"'_

_Author Note: Well, sorry this is late! I would of uploaded this yesterday, but I was busy with my family saying happy birthday etc. I've been thinking about the story so I have 2 things to say. 1, every new chapter will be uploaded every week either on a Thursday/Friday depending on Completion. If it is late I will make sure I do a double upload in the same week to make up for it. Secondly, I'll be taking in ideas of plots/ ideas for the story, so PM me your ideas and I'll try to get them in!_

_Thanks for the reviews everyone!_

_-sheep261_


	4. Saviour

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of its affiliated companies including, but not limited to, 4Kids, The Pokemon Company, Game Freaks, or Cartoon Network.

The room was quite dark as the only light source, which was from the window in the wall, was blocked due to the shades pulled down on it. Sitting in the corner of the room, there was a trail of smoke coming from a lone cigarette. Flicking to the floor and stamping on it a person concealed in the shadows got up and released a single pokeball.

"Wake him up….. Now" the person said to the humanoid pokemon that stood up. Flexing his fingers, the Machoke's right hand began to glow white and he strode over to the slumped over figure sitting in the chair. With a quick motion, the hand was brought down on Oak's cheek that abruptly woke him up.

"Huh? What….. What's going on here" Oak spluttered before he spot the Machoke leering at him. Normally Oak would of coped in a situation like this, but he had never seen a more buffed up machoke like this before. Even though they were known to be very powerful, the muscles on this one exceeded the normal ones. Oak knew that a simple punch to his face would kill him straight.

"Ah, so the famous Professor Oak finally wakes up. How are we then sir" the man in the corner said whilst getting up, but he kept his face and body concealed in the shadows.

"Oh I'm very well thank-" Oak began before stopping. He had almost fallen into the trap of bonding with his kidnapper. "Who are you and what do you want?" Oak snapped at him.

"Oh ho ho. Gets to the point straight away don't you" the man chuckled. "At the moment you don't need to know who I am at all. But your right; lets get to the point of this shall we" he said before stepping out of the shadows. The man was quite tall with a lean body whilst being dressed in a black uniform with a few white spots around it. Nothing really stood about him apart from one thing; his hair was a deep purple with the middle part combed all the way back. He also had a little bit if stubble beneath his chin which was also a bit purple.

"Let's get to the point straight: Where is Ash?" he said with raised eyebrow, before he gave a chuckle at Oaks reaction.

Oaks mouth was wide open with shock; how on earth could they of known Ash was here? He knew he couldn't say anything about Ash, he had to protect him.

"I...I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know an Ash" he said, but Petrel could see the fear on his eyes that he wasn't telling the truth.

"I'll say this again. Where is Ash and where is he going?" Petrel asked before tapping on one of his pokeballs to show Oak that he wasn't afraid of using force to get the answers that he wanted.

"I'm telling the truth; I don't remember A ash come here at all today, let alone in the past. The last time a Ash was in this building was 10 years ago" he muttered before he began sweating. What did these people want?

"Well then, according to my sources he said that an Ash was here today. Looks like I have to make you remember then" he said began pulling another pokeball, and in a flash of light a Houndoom appeared in front of Oak with it's teeth glaring.

At the same while all of this was going on, Ash's Gardevoir was outside having an afternoon nap. However, she kept turning in her sleep, before she bolted up wide-awake. Gardevoirs were know for recognising the negative feeling of humans and pokemon from a distance.

Gardevoir recognised the negative energy coming from the house, so she got up and gracefully guided to the door. Opening it quietly, she stepped inside and made her way into the front room where the vibes were the strongest. She same up to the closed door where she heard some muffled voices. She opened the door quickly where she saw the houndoom snarling at the old man.

"Well well then, here's the infantry" she heard someone say and she saw another human smiling at her. She recognised that this was the source of the energy, but before she had the chance to do anything, the man spoke first.

"Houndoom, crunch now. We don't need any distractions now" he said. Houndoom didn't need telling twice. It had been too long since he had the chance to kill something, so he turned around at jumped at the Gardevoir.

The Houndoom was flying in mid air, with the drool flying off it's teeth, straight at the Gardevoir when it was struck point blank by an orange ball fired straight from Gardevoir's hands. While Houndoom had been to busy thinking about killing, Gardevoir had summoned the energy in between its hands and had waited until the last second. The Dark type was flung across the room before it hit the wall, before it slumped down on the floor unconscious.

"A focus blast from a psychic type? How ironic; well we have to deal with you now" he said while returning Houndoom before putting his hand on his belt.

However, he didn't have enough time to even place a hand on it, because as soon as Gardevoir was satisfied that the Houndoom had been taken care of, she began to focus her energy into electricity, before firing it at Pretel. The machoke from earlier had gone back to lurking in the shadows as soon as he had awoken Oak, but as soon as he saw his master being hit he rushed of the shadows and went straight at the Gardevoir, only to be flung across the room with a psychic attack with a flick of her hand,without having to look at the fighting type at all. Like Houndoom earlier, the machine hit the same wall and slumped to try floor, also unconscious.

Petrel picked himself up, obviously shaken from the attack before returning the machoke. He was amazed that the Gardevoir had not even broken into a sweat yet as well.

"You might be lucky this time Oak, but you better tell your little Ash that he better beware. He won't be as lucky next time" he spat before rushing out of the room. In his haste he didn't notice the badge on his uniform had fallen off.

Gardevoir helped Oak get out of the chair by using psychic on the ropes to turn them into dust. Oak gently got up and rubbed his hands before turned to Gardevoir and nodded his head.

"Thank you Gardevoir" he said and Gardevoir gave a small smile before she returned back outside to rest. Oak watched her leave before he went over to the badge which he had spotted. He bent down and picked it up, puzzled by its appearance. It was a black badge, easily hidden by uniform, but when it was looked at it had the appearance of a black hole it seemed.

"I must inform Ash of this event" Oak thought whilst pocketing the badge, before going back outside to check on the pokemon.

Ash had finally arrived at Viridian, but was annoyed that it had taken him longer than he thought it had. Maybe instead of walking he should of ridden on Flygon so he would of got there in a hour instead of the 3 hours it had taken him.

Ash didn't mind at all though to be honest as it allowed him to remember all the good times he used to experience when he was young. It was actually nice seeing it all over again and it brought a smile to his face.

The first thing Ash did was he went straight into the poke-center and began to book a room. Although he was used to living outside in the wilderness, he wanted to enjoy a bit of luxury for a bit now. When he passed his pokedex to the nurse Joy on duty, she didn't even bother to give him a second glance before she returned his pokedex back and hoped he enjoyed his stay.

Mumbling a thanks, Ash turned around and began making his way to his room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning round he saw that it was an face that he remembered from a long time ago. Even though Ash remembered Gary, he didn't seem to recognise Ash.

"Hey there stranger. I'm guessing your new here then I presume? I'm the Gym leader here and I've battled everyone livling here so I know a new face when I see it" he said before putting out a hand. "Gary Oak. Gym leader of Viridian"

"Red Satoshi; Pallet Town" Ash said grasping Gary's hand and shaking it. "You're right I am new here. I've been away for a long time, so its been a while since I've been here" he said looking around.

"I see. Do you fancy a battle? I'm free for the next hour or so, and I fancy a battle. How about it?"

"As much as I would like to, I have to go and rest up. My pokemon and me have to get some sleep" he said, pointing to his belt and Pikachu who was by his feet before he turned around and began walking away.

"Oh I see, you're a chicken then? Too afraid to face a gym leader? Pathetic" Gary shouted after him, and it was the last word which made Ash stop and turn around.

"Oh, it's not that I'm afraid. Its just I'm afraid of me crushing you completely" he said with a smile.

"Oh is that right then? I challenge you the Red, here and Now."

"Fine, I can use a bit of practice. Pikachu, lets do this."

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been busy over the past couple of Days so I haven't been able to get to writing this. Anyway, I'll commence with the battle in the next chapter, so stay tuned, and always, critical reviews are welcome!

P.S this and the next chapter are kinda connected, but I didn't have enough time to put both together, so I decided to make them separate.


	5. The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of its affiliated companies including, but not limited to, 4Kids, The Pokemon Company, Game Freaks, or Cartoon Network.

As soon as Ash stepped outside, he had to cover his face with his hand due to the sunlight shining directly into his eyes. Today had turned out to be quite nice, and even though at first he didn't want to fight at all, he was looking forward to it now.

The battlefield was the normal standard size one located outside the Pokemon Centre and it was chosen for one reason; Gary was too lazy to make his way all over to the gym to open it up again.

Being the challenger Gary made his way over to the other side of the field before giving Red a good look over. He didn't look like to be a powerful trainer, but Gary over the years had realised that the best trainers had a sense of power around them. However, even though he sensed this power around Red it was something like he had never sensed before and for the first time, he was quite scared.

"I'll go first then" muttered Gary who reached down to his belt and pulled out a pokeball. "Blastoise, time to battle!" Gary shouted as he threw the ball out to the field. In a flash of light, a large blue turtle stretched out its limbs before looking at Red. "Good ol Blastoise here hasn't had a decent battle in a while, so lets make this interesting then" Gary said whilst placing his left hand in his pocket.

"Interesting choice" Ash thought before giving a slight smile. Pikachu began to make his way to the field but Ash put a hand up to stop him. "Not now. Lets make this interesting" Ash said before grabbing a ball. "Typhlosion battle stance" Ash said with a slight throw of his wrist. Out of the ball came the bearlike pokemon which its back was covered in fire. Gary was surprised that a fire pokemon was sent out, so he began to relax until it gave an ear-piercing roar. It was so loud that Gary had to cover his ears while Blastoise just out his head into his shell and back out.

When Gary looked at Ash he realised that he wasn't affected at all by the roar, which added to his suspicions that he wasn't any ordinary trainer. "Er… Right then" Gary said whilst trying not to look nervous. "Blastoise, lets make this quick then. Water Pulse" Gary said.

Blastoise gave a small grunt before it placed its hands in front of him and closed his eyes. By some weird means, a small ball of water appeared in-between its hands and with a sudden movement. The blastoise opened its eyes and sent it flying at the typhlosion. As the ball was flying, it began to move into a circle due to the air flattening it.

"Take it" Ash said without looking up. Gary was surprised by what he heard and he expected the fire type to move out of the way of the super effective move. He was shocked when it nodded and took it face on. Gary had trained Blastoise very well seeing as he had been his starter and all of his moved well capable of causing high amounts of damage. But he was shocked when the Typhlosion just shrugged off the attack as if it was nothing at all.

"Well done Ty. Now lets make this interesting. Flame charge" Ash said whilst looking at his hand, before giving a brief glance upwards to see what was going to happen. The Volcano pokemon just grinned, before it pumped out its arms and giving an almighty roar. As soon as this finished, his whole body was covered in fire and in no time at all, it had sprung on its legs and crashed into the blastoise who went flying backwards, before he got back up.

Gary was shocked at the raw power this fire type possessed. Normally a fire type would do nothing, but this was something new to Gary. How come that attack was able to do so much damage to blastoise in one hit.

"Blastoise, use, uhhhh….. I don't know" Gary shrugged. He actually didn't know what to do at all; he had no idea if anyone of his moves were going to hit at all, let alone do some damage.

"Cinfused are we?" Ash said with a slight smile on his face. "Have no idea how a fire type move could do some damage to a water type?" Ash said before looking at his hand again. "Blastoise have a massive shell surrounding them, which gives them a huge defence. However, I discovered that they have weak points around their body. The main place is their adomen, but that's quite obvious. I trained Ty here to aim for the less known spot on the body is between its arms and legs" Ash said, finally looking up from his hand.

"Lets just get this done with then shall we. Flame charge again" Ash said. Like earlier on, Typhlosion gave a massive roar before its body was set alight, and quicker than before, it sprung towards the blastoise.

However, Gary was half expecting this, so he called out the only move which he could think off which would help.

"Blastoise, rapid spin now!" he shouted, and blastoise gave a small grunt before it disappeared into its shell and begun spinning at an unlikely speed for it. Just before it was hit, Blastoise suddenly disappeared in mid air, to the confusion of Typhlosion, and just as it began to turn around, it was slammed in its side, bedore it slid on the ground.

"Nicely done, now hydro pump quickly" Gary pointed. He felt that if this attack landed, he would surely have the battle in the bag. However, he was curious about why Red hadn't made a single command yet. Shaking his head at the strangeness, he turned his head back to the battle, and he pumped his fist when the hydro pump had it.

Blastoise was also now very confident. It was sure that the fire type wouldn't be getting up again, and it began heading back towards his trainer with a grin on his face. However, he was puzzled by the look Gary had; turning around slowly, Blastoise adopted the same expression when he saw the unthinkable. The Typhlosion had managed to stand up, even though it was quite weak.

"I must say, a strong blastoise you have there Gary. But its time to finish this battle of now anyway. Typhlosion, Sunny Day and flame charge at full speed" Ash said, with a slight grin on his face.

Giving a weak grin, Typhlosion closed its eyes and focused all of its power into his hands, where a small ball of fire was forming. With a sudden lurch, the typhlosion flung the fire into the sky as if it was a baseball. Instantly, the sun became much brighter, and Gary could feel the specks of perspiration forming on his neck.

"That's going to do nothing" Gary snorted as the Typhlosion began charging towards Blastoise. "Rapid spin again" he said with a smug grin on his face. Giving a wide smile, Blastoise shrunk back into its shell and began spinning, and once it felt that Typhlosion was close it spun upwards and did a u-turn, trying to crash into it again.

However, all he felt in the next 10 seconds was intense pain. Even though it didn't know what had happened, Gary saw the whole thing. Just as Blastoise began to ascend, Typhlosion with incredible speed, even more than it had at the beginning of the match, and had spun around and landed a devastating punch to blastoise.

"But….how the….. How the hell did your pokemon stop that? And what move did he just use?" Gary spluttered. At the same time, Blastoise managed to get back up on its feet, but when it tried to get to Gary, it staggered slightly before falling onto one knee.

"It was easy to be honest" Ash began, waving a hand at Typhlosion to take a rest. "I knew you were going to use rapid spin to stop the attack. That's why I said to Ty to use sunny day. It was never a reason to boost my attacks. Its actually a code name for another move." Ash said, whilst walking over to Typhlosion. Giving it a pat on the back.

"Thunder punch can be quite a useful move to know sometimes; especially when you don't have the type advantage. That's why I never call it out loud. Gives away the surprise" Ash said, before giving a slight chuckle.

"OK, that's fair enough. But how did typhlosion become so fast? You never used a stat move at all." Gary said, completely bewildered at what was happening.

"Well, the thing is I did. Flame Charge is a quite useful move if you happen to know about it. As well as being a nice fire type move, your speed is raised as well." Ash said, before returning Typhlosion back into his ball.

"Maybe next time you should do some research into pokemon a bit more Gary" Ash said, and with a flick of his hand to wave goodbye, he turned around and headed back to the pokemon centre.

Gary just stood there, watching him go by before returning blastoise. Clenching his hand, Gary was determined to get revenge. No one told him to do more research into Pokemon. No one at all.

_Author Note: Sorry this has been delayed so much. As you know, I was ill last week due to the dreaded flu, and this week I've had rugby training for my school which has limited my time as well. From now on, Posts will be posted at the weekends every 2 weeks, as this will give me enough time to do some school work as well. As always, reviews and comments are welcomed, especially criticism on the battle, which I have discovered isn't m strong point XD_


End file.
